The present disclosure relates to a canister that adsorbs evaporated fuel generated in a fuel tank.
Canisters have been known, which have chambers provided with adsorbents made of activated carbons and so on. A canister disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-191688 have chambers each of which is divided into elongated filling passages by partition members. These filling passages extend in a direction in which evaporated fuel and air introduced by purge (hereinafter, referred to as purge air) flow down. The filling passages are filled with pellets being adsorbents for the evaporated fuel. Each pellet has an elongated shape such as a cylindrical shape. There is hence a gap created between each pellet arranged in each filling passage. As a result, ventilation resistance generated when the evaporated fuel and the purge air flow through each chamber is reduced.